Conventionally, a magnetic head moving type magnetic stripe reading/writing device has been known in which reading of magnetic data from a magnetic stripe formed on a magnetic medium and writing of magnetic data to a magnetic stripe are performed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A magnetic medium which is processed in the magnetic stripe reading/writing device described in Patent Literature 1 is formed with a magnetic stripe in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the magnetic medium. The magnetic stripe reading/writing device includes a slide mechanism, which moves the magnetic head in a direction where the magnetic stripe is formed, and conveying rollers for conveying the magnetic medium in a direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the magnetic head.
A shape of a card having a magnetic stripe is specified in the international standard and JIS standard and is formed in a substantially rectangular shape whose four corners are rounded. Further, in a card with a magnetic stripe in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard, the magnetic stripe is formed in a long and thin strip shape which is parallel to a longitudinal direction of the card formed in a substantially rectangular shape and is formed on a rear face of the card. Further, a position of the magnetic stripe in the short widthwise direction of the card is also specified in the international standard and JIS standard and the magnetic stripe is formed in a predetermined range with one end of the card in the short widthwise direction of a card as a reference.
A contact type IC card with a built-in IC chip has been known. In a contact type IC card in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard, an external connection terminal of an IC chip is formed on a front face of the card. Further, the external connection terminal is formed at a predetermined position with one end of a card in a short widthwise direction of the card and one end of the card in a longitudinal direction of the card as references. In addition, an embossing card which is formed with characters, digits or the like formed by embossing has been known. In an embossed card in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard, an embossing area where embossing is performed is determined and a predetermined area with the other end in a short widthwise direction of a card as a reference is determined as an embossing area. Further, a predetermined area except both end sides in a longitudinal direction of a card is determined as the embossing area. Characters, digits or the like which are formed in the embossing area by embossing are protruded to a side of a front face of the card.